Chinese zombies
Zombie China is the place found when you scroll way down to bottom of the Achievements screen on the DS/DSi, iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad, Android, Windows Phone 7 and PC Game of the Year versions of Plants vs. Zombies. To access it, you keep digging deeper and deeper, past a pipe, Lex & a Zombie worm, gems, (and, in the iPad and DSI version, Baron Digo and a Chuzzle, and in the PC and iPod Touch/iPhone versions, a pipe and the Bookworm from another PopCap game), and Bjorn's skeleton until you reach it. Zombie China is upside-down, as it is on the opposite side of Earth. iPod Touch/iPhone On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, Zombie China is some Zombies in traditional Chinese clothing in what appears to be the Yuyuan Garden of Shanghai, China. To be more accurate, it's the Huxin Ting (Mid-Lake Pavilion) in Yuyuanhttp://club.pchome.net/thread_1_15_5124348__.html iPad and DSI The iPad and DSI Zombie China is very similar to the iPhone/iPod Touch version, but it includes another zombie with chopsticks and a takeout container on his head with Brains. There are noodles hanging from the takeout container. Also, the chinese building is more in the distance and less colored, and there are clouds surrounding the Chinese Zombies. On the iPad, scrolling down to Zombie China earns you the achievement Down the Hole!. PC and Mac Zombie China is only accessible in the Game of the Year edition, which might be reached by scrolling down on the Achievements screen. You'll see Lex (a character in Bookworm) and a zombie worm, then some gems, then a Chuzzle, then a dead version of Bjorn, a blue peg and an orange peg, a pipe, and finally Baron Digo and some Zuma balls before reaching Zombie China. Xbox 360/PS3 Unfortunately, there is no Zombie China in the Xbox Live Arcade or PlayStation Network version of the game. However, when going to the Leader Boards and then selecting the Survival Endless option, the dirt containing Lex, the fossil, and gems can be found by scrolling down farther. The pattern continues until the very end. Trivia *Zombie China is a joke about the myth of being able to dig deep enough you can dig all the way to China from the United States. *Zombie China is actually upside-down, because it is on the other side of the earth. *Everything you see on the way to Zombie China is a reference to another game made by PopCap. **The green smiling worm is Lex from the game Bookworm Adventures. **The gems are from Bejeweled Twist. **The green fuzzy creature in the grate is a Chuzzle from the game Chuzzle Deluxe. **The orange and blue pegs and the skeleton of Bjorn are from the game Peggle. **The pipe is from Rocket Mania. **Baron Digo and the Zuma Balls are from the game Zuma's Revenge. **All of these are other PopCap games for the iPhone. *In some versions when you tap or click, it will make you go back to the top. *One China Zombie is wearing a food bucket on it's head. *You can see on zombie's head is chow mein box. Category:Zombies Category:Areas Category:Achievements Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Content